


Stairway to Heaven

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Airplane Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't like to fly in small planes, and Brendon finds a way to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on September 12, 2008 on livejournal under the name himmerethwen (an lj username I used previously).

“You’re a wonderful thing, and that’s obvious. You don’t need a second opinion about anything, or anyone at all.” Brendon sang the words to one of his favorite songs softly.

Ryan pulled the ear buds out of Brendon’s ears forcefully, huffing as he sat back, next to Bren.

“What’s wrong with you, dude?” Brendon turned off his iPod, and looked at Ryan. The other man simply crossed his arms and pulled on his ‘angry/stressed’ face.

“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn…” Brendon sing-songed his name and glanced around the rest of the cabin in the small private get that was carrying them towards Britain and the beginning of their European tour. Spin and Jon were asleep, along with Zack, and the crew was in the cockpit. Brendon giggled internally, ‘…cockpit…’ before putting a hand on Ryan’s knee. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Ryan frowned, but a crack appeared as his eyes met Brendon’s. “I…I just don’t like flying in small planes. Over water. At night…” He fidgeted in his seat.

“So, this is just all kinds of freaking you out, huh?” Brendon rubbed a circle in Ryan’s jeans. 

Ryan nodded shakily, “Sorry I yanked your head phones out. I get…” he flailed his hands slightly, before tucking them under his legs, “discombobulated sometimes.”

Brendon smiled at the long word, “It’s alright.” A sudden idea struck him, something that might help Ryan through the flight. “You know…” he slipped on his very effective sexy-time-Brendon voice. “I know something that might…” he squeezed a little higher on Ryan’s thigh. “Take your mind off everything…”

Ryan looked at Brendon out of the corner of his eye. “I’m listening.”

Brendon warmed up to his topic. “Yeah, I have a great idea.” His palm followed his fingers closer to the ultimate goal, Ryan’s denim-clad, obviously listening, cock. “Looks like you’re not the only one paying attention.” He closed his fingers around the tightening bulge. Ryan’s hips shifted against the seat. Brendon smiled, “Oh, yeah…you’re interested…”

Ryan twitched the corners of his lips in a half smile. His breath hitched as Brendon dug his fingers into the tight crease between Ryan’s balls and thigh. He could feel his toes curl as the back of Brendon’s knuckles grazed against him. He licked his lips, “Yeah, I’m definitely interested. Tell me more about this plan.”

Brendon chuckled darkly, “Well, part A is already in progress.” He tickled the dark crease, inciting the full body shudder that usually followed the move. “And part B would require a change of venue, I’m afraid.” He cupped Ryan’s groin with his whole hand again before dropping his voice lower and leaning closer to breathe his words into Ryan’s ear. “I don’t want to wake up the rest of the plane as I fuck you into the Mile High Club.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The bathroom door closed loudly, and Brendon briefly worried it was too loud. Then, Ryan perched his ass on the corner of the counter and flashed him his sexy, ‘come-fuck-me’ eyes, and Brendon really couldn’t have cared less. As he walked closer to Ryan, and Ryan’s pink tongue licked a bright shine onto his pink lips, he felt his semi-erect cock fill to complete attention. Ryan’s thighs trapped his hips, and Brendon was absolutely certain that this was the best idea he had ever had.

Ryan slid his hands up Brendon’s sides, bunching his tight tee shirt up under his arms. “You know, I like this plan.” Ryan’s fingers fitted themselves in between Brendon’s ribs, felt them vibrating violently as his heartbeat sped up. He continued whispering in Brendon’s ear, whispering words of love and affection, quickly forgetting about everyone else, forgetting about the plane, forgetting everything but how Brendon smelled tired and loving. He buried his head in the crook of Brendon’s shoulder and inhaled deeply.

“I’m glad you agree.” Brendon concentrated on a tendon in Ryan’s neck until Ryan wrapped his legs around Brendon, using his heels to push him closer.

“Pants. Off.” Ryan gasped, brokenly.

Brendon complied, slipping some necessities from his pockets before making quick work of their jeans and boxers. Ryan’s ass squeaked loudly on the counter as Brendon pulled him close. His small giggle morphed into a groan as two lubed fingers slid in unexpectedly. The grin on Brendon’s face was dirty.

“Do you remember the first time I fucked the hell out of you in a bathroom?” Brendon breathed the words into Ryan’s ear, moisture tingling his neck.

Ryan shuddered from his hot breath, and the memory. “Disneyland.” He gasped as Brendon’s fingers twisted deliciously. “The bathroom by Big Thunder Mountain in the Magic Kingdom. As you fucked me, you made me stare at myself in the mirror, and watch myself take it.” Brendon growled in his ear. “Afterwards, you laughed, and said that roller coasters always made you horny, and that you couldn’t believe that we had just fucked in your childhood fantasyland. You giggled and kissed me when I said, ‘Well, they don’t call it the happiest place on earth for nothing.’”

Brendon pulled back to look at Ryan in the eyes. “You remember all of that?”

Ryan squirmed, trying to work the fingers deeper, “Come on, Brendon…”

Teasingly, he pulled the fingers out further. “Tell me.”

Ryan blushed a bit. “Yeah. I…” he smiled. “I loved that day.”

Smiling back, Brendon said, “I did too,” before capturing Ryan’s smile in a kiss, pushing his fingers in deep again.

Ryan convulsed, “Just…,” he dug his fingers into Brendon’s forearms. “Fuck me already.”

Brendon spit the silver packet away, one hand pulling the rubber on and the other spreading some more lube inside Ryan.

His legs went around Brendon’s hips, bringing him closer as he slid in. Ryan scrambled forward, using his arms for leverage, and pressing Brendon deeper with his heels on his ass. Ryan looked up into his dark, blown out eyes. Brendon stared back at him.

“I love you…you know that?”

Ryan nodded, blowing some sweat from his eye. “I know, baby. I love you.”

After those words, the only thing they heard was the sound of slick skin on steel, flesh beating against flesh, and their rapidly increasing gasps and moans. Brendon could feel Ryan getting close, clenching around him tightly. He wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping him slowly.

Ryan came hard with a sharp gasp, stuttering out Brendon’s name loudly. Drawing in deep breaths; Ryan pulled Brendon’s hand to his mouth, sucking his seed off calloused fingers.

Falling forward, Brendon came, bucking into Ryan harshly, “Oh, Ry…Goddamn.” He struggled to catch his breath. “Damn, Ryan. That was hot…”

Wiping his sweaty hair out of the way, Ryan grinned a kiss to Brendon’s forehead. “Yeah. Thanks for the distraction, Bren.”

Brendon smiled at his boyfriend. “Anytime, darling.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Out in the cabin, Jon squeezed Spencer’s thigh.

“I don’t now whether to be grossed out, or turned on…” Spin muttered quietly.

Jon’s hand traveled upwards. “I know which one **I** am….”

Spencer shifted against Jon’s hand. “Yeah, but he’s my best friend.”

Jon shrugged slightly. “So? Brendon is my best friend.” A large finger traced Spencer’s zipper. “And something tells me you thought it was hot.”

Blushing slightly for several reasons, Spencer nodded. “It was hot…”

“Attention ladies and…oh, right. Attention gentlemen. We’ll be landing at London’s Heathrow Airport in approximately 15 minutes. Please return to your seats, thank you for flying with us, and as always, we hope your flight has been a pleasant one.”

And the boys of Panic at the Disco all smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
